7 Deadly Sins
by IAmTheAnimeQueen
Summary: - Collection of one-shots - The FourTris pairing encounter the 7 deadly sins in their relationship. Characters are most likely OOC. Warning: these one-shots have been written out of boredom


_It was pride that changed angels into devils; it is humility that makes men as angels..._

 _~ Saint Augustine_

* * *

I choked on my drink as music blasted through the air. Students continued to dance, none having noticed that the atmosphere had just shifted.

Perhaps that tension was only to be noticed by me.

Her presence had not been expected in the slightest.

She hadn't seen me yet and so a carefree smile adorned her face as she conversed with her friend.

But when she finally spotted me, she froze in her tracks; a statue amongst the crowd of partying college students.

As I watched her intently, I noticed her gulp slightly. And then spinning on her heel to exit, she ditched her friend and attempted to escape.

Slightly angered by this, I dumped the rest of my drink into the trash can and ran after her.

It was a good thing I hadn't drank too much already. When talking to her, I needed a clear conscience.

Pushing past the party's occupants, my eyes followed that swishing blonde ponytail of hers.

When I finally made it out, the refreshing cold air and open space attacked me as I quickly called out to her.

"Tris!"

I jogged over to her as more people stumbled by into the hostess' house. She hastily stopped and turned around, a daring brow arching at me.

She had obviously known I was going to chase after her. "What do you want?" she spat out.

Though her tone had been free of any emotion, her eyes were clearly irritated.

I sighed quietly and tucked my hands into my pockets. "We need to talk."

She instantly snorted. "There's nothing to talk about." And without waiting for a reply, she attempted to leave.

However, I was quick to react this time. Refusing to let her slip through my grasp once more, I grabbed onto her arm and spun her around, making her face me directly.

"Why don't we talk about our relationship?" I blurted out.

She laughed before yanking her arm out of my grip.

"Or the lack thereof. Isn't that right, Four?" she sneered. My jaw clenched as the corner of her mouth twitched into an evil smirk.

"Admit it" I bit out as I attemped to keep my emotions in check. But I only felt my fists clench when she merely scoffed.

"Admit what?" she exclaimed, loudly. She was angry now. "What do you want me to admit, huh?! That I won? Cos, hell yeah, I'll admit that. And without hesitation either!"

Immediately, my own frustration rose. "So that's what this is about?!" I questioned, yelling back at her. "Winning?" And without even realising it, I stepped closer to her.

If I hadn't felt my head move to stare down at her, I wouldn't have noticed the close proximity we were currently in.

But I ignored it, too heated to say anything concerning it.

"Are you too proud to admit that you fell in love with me?" I asked, blatantly and fiercely.

For a moment, her mouth fell agape by my accusation.

But then slowly, a sarcastic laugh escaped her mouth.

"Wow" she mocked. "Don't tell me you're _actually_ in your feelings?"

I seethed at her harshness.

"Because can I remind you" she then went on, "that _you_ were the one who started this game, Four."

As that memory abruptly flickered in my mind, my fists slowly unclenched.

"Yeah, that was all on _you_ " she continued, tilting her head knowingly. " _You_ and your stupid asshole/player reputation."

For a second, she trailed off slightly as she glanced away. But when she looked back at me, her piercing blue/grey eyes blazed with fire.

"It's not my fault that you couldn't handle being rejected by the 'nice' girl" she exclaimed. "And it's not my fault either, that you decided to turn this ' _thing_ ' into a game of love just so you could boost your male ego. That was all on _you,_ Four," she explode before softening her tone.

"This game didn't go the way you planned though, did it?" she taunted further. And then stepping even closer to me, she caressed my chin softly. "You didn't expect to lose, did you?" she whispered, almost hauntingly.

I gulped at the truth of her words.

With the smirk still in place, she backed away from me.

"By the way Four, you _are_ right about one thing," she then stated. "I _am_ too proud to admit that I fell for you. Do you know why?" she questioned while walking backwards. "Because I don't like to lose, which _by the way_ , thank you" she sardonically added as she bowed mockingly. " _You_ taught me that."

And then shaking her head slightly, she walked away. And without looking back once.

Just like she did 2 years ago.


End file.
